Need to See You
by quigson
Summary: "Well, whether he's skipping, or is just late, she's in agony right now. She knows that the only way to make it stop is to talk to him." Ally runs off after a kiss. She and Austin both know that they need to talk. Auslly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize. **

**Ally's POV (sort of)**

This was it.

The dreaded day when she would see his face again.

In all honesty, it hadn't been all that long since she'd last seen him. Just a week. But that week hurt.

A _lot_.

They hadn't talked since that kiss. Being the total coward she is, she avoided him ever since.

Why couldn't she be…_brave_?

Why couldn't she be…_strong_?

Why couldn't they be…**_ready_**?

Ready to talk. Ready to love. Ready to move past these _friend_ship feelings.

Take your pick. She wants all of them…not that she'd want to end their friendship. She'll take what she can get. She'd still rather have the relationship.

Today…today they have to see each other. It's inevitable. Song writing at 4:00, every Thursday. Like always. Ever since that little comment of his, it became a regular thing.

He never misses anymore. She just has to hope he won't miss today.

**Austin's POV (sort of)**

Why did she have to run?

He had been so close. If only he had stopped her. Then he wouldn't be in this situation right now. He would be her boyfriend.

Wouldn't that be nice.

He'd get to hug her whenever he wanted. For however long he wanted. On second thought, he could probably do that now. He _does _oftentimes hug her for abnormally long amounts of time.

Whatever. He just wants to know if she was ok with the kiss. What if she hated it? What if now she hated _him_? He doesn't know if he could stand it if she hated him.

He doesn't _love_ her like that. He _likes _her like that, but he does _love_ her like a friend. If that makes any sense.

It probably doesn't.

Oh no, its 4:00. He's late! _I hope she doesn't think I'm mad at her_.

He'd better get going.

**3****rd**** person**

It's 4:05. He's late. He's never late. Well, maybe if it were for Trish or Dez, but never her. Maybe he's skipping. She wouldn't blame him. It isn't like she made an effort to talk to him. Oh, no, what if he's mad at her for avoiding her. What if he never wants to talk to her again? She doesn't know what she'd do without him. She's going to end up on the streets. Without inspiration, there aren't any more songs. Without songs, there's no career. Without a career, she'll be depressed, and won't make any money. Without money…she'll end up getting run over by a car!

Well, whether he's skipping, or is just late, she's in agony right now. She knows that the only way to make it stop is to talk to him. She wonders what she'll say.

Oh, hey, there he is.

OH NO, THERE HE IS.

Nervousness clouds her stomach until she sees his smile. Suddenly, that's all that matters. Not the fact that they hadn't spoken in a week. Not the fact that after they kissed, she left, and didn't look back.

So she runs to him.

"I'm sorry," She whispers against his shoulder, being in a tight embrace with him.

"For what?" he asks, laughter in his voice. He's just soso_so _happy to see his songwriter again.

"Are you kidding? For ignoring you after we k-kissed, just because I'm not brave enough to talk to you," she murmurs.

"Hey, look at me. I didn't exactly go after you. And you're the bravest girl I know. Well, maybe besides Trish," he assures her, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"So…what now?" he asks, fearing the answer.

"What do you mean?" She asks, knowing exactly what he meant. She didn't want to face that question.

"You know what I mean. What…what are we now?" He breaks the hug to look her into her eyes. She looks down at her shoes.

"What do you want to be?" she mutters. He brings up her chin to look at him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm kind of tired pretending that we're just friends." He rubs the back of his neck.

"I guess I am, too," she tells him. He grins.

"OK, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asks, slightly nervous.

"I don't know. I mean, Austin, what if we break up again?" she asks him. His face drops. He looks broken.

"Gotcha! Of course I will." She laughs.

"Ally, you really had me worried for a second," he sighs. Bringing her in for a hug, he thinks, _how did I get so lucky?_ Soon, they break apart, still loosely holding on to each other. She doesn't know who leans in first.

The kiss is amazing. Just as beautiful as the first, and more meaningful in every way. They can't write it off as an accident this time.

She's glad.

**Hey! So, I'm not dead. Yay! I've decided I'd better stick to one-shots, because I just can't keep up with multi-chapter stories. If anybody wants to finish If Only (if you can't remember what that is, go to my profile. I wouldn't blame you, it's been 9 months since I updated), please review or PM. See, the thing is, I would write chapters on my IPad, and then email them to my computer and upload them there. What kept happening is that my chapters kept "mysteriously" disappearing off of my IPad. I shared the IPad with my brother, so maybe he accidentally deleted them, or something. **

**Also, in If Only, I said that I would do shout outs. I'm just doing them here instead. **

**Mrs. Caylen, slne13u, mjj0122, megxoxo, Huggybear1999, KarynitaAusllyandKick, and all guests. Thanks everyone!**

**Anyway, I'm just doing one-shots, so if anybody wants to give me requests, I'm open to suggestions. I can't make any promises as to how fast I'll get them up.**

**God bless you!**

**-Katie**


End file.
